Elsa, The Door, and Anna
by YukiGirl21
Summary: Series of one shots over the years of Elsa isolating herself from her sister. Though even though Elsa cannot be with her young sister, there are many other ways the two of them bond. It's just her, the door, and her sister. One shots focus on their childhood and some on aftermath of the movie or events during the movie. Varies from every genre.
1. Overprotective Sister

**~Overprotective Sister~**

Elsa immediately jumps on her feet and rushes towards her door when she hears the bouncy footsteps of her sister, Anna. Just because she decided to shut herself out from Anna, doesn't mean that she still _cares._ Leaning her back against the door, he hears Anna slump down on the floor behind it, making a _thump_ sound on the floor.

"Hey Elsa," her voice comes through, slightly muffled through the wooden door. Anna gives a sigh, Elsa frowning with a little concern. It was unlike Anna's energetic and cheery nature to give a _sigh_… "Our parents are going to make me meet a boy," Anna snorts with disgruntlement and disdain.

A small smile of surprise and amusement creeps onto Elsa's face, though she continues listening closely to her sister.

Anna continues, "At least he's my age, and he comes from this kingdom called Alutrious. His name is _Frank._ Really, what kind of name is Frank? Frankly I'm sure that I don't wanna meet a guy named Frank." Another discouraging sigh comes from the younger sister. "It's just so weird that it's an arranged marriage...ewww."

Elsa holds back a laugh from escaping her mouth, though more concern is building up in her.

Through the door, she hears her sister jumps on her feet saying to Elsa, "Well, he's going to be here around the noon. See ya Elsa." With that said, Elsa hears Anna's footsteps walking away. Thoughtful, Elsa sits back. Just what kind of boy did her parents set up for Anna? Elsa chuckles softly to herself. It's surely impossible to find a perfect match for crazy, outgoing Anna.

Nevertheless, Elsa slinks over to the huge window across her room, reclining. She'll just see what this Prince Frank has in store…"

**~0o0o0o~**

It's nighttime, and Elsa is quietly reading a study book about the history of Arendelle near the soft crackling fire. Suddenly, heavy footsteps pound towards her room. A loud _thump_ lands in front of her door. Much to her alarm, through Elsa's door, soft sobbing can be heard. Elsa rushes over to the door, in deep concern, abandoning her reading.

Putting her ear against the door, she can hear the muffled, quiet crying of a girl-could it be Anna? Elsa whispers before she could stop herself, "Anna?"

"E-Elsa?" Anna immediately answers, sniffling. Shortly, she goes back into a flood of tears.

Ice shoots out from Elsa's bare hand, frosting the door. Though Elsa paid no mind to this, only concentrated on her sister. "What's wrong?" She breathes, a puff of icy breath coming out of her mouth.

"...Do y-you think I'm ugly, Elsa?"

Elsa draws back, unnerved.

"...D-Do you t-t-think that I was raised by a swine of pigs, Elsa…?"

"What?" The elder sister says sharply, frowning deeply. More ice crackles out of her hands, stretching across the room. "Where did you get all of that from Anna?"

Anna pauses. Then she chokes out, "Prince Frank…"

The blonde head turns around, smoothing out her nightgown. _Prince Frank huh?_ Blue sparks spike sharply around her pale hands, Elsa staring down at them. A slow, mischevious smile turns up. "Anna, you're none of those things," she told her sister is reassurance. "Don't believe in some silly stranger named _Frank._ You're right, what kind of name is that?"

Anna laughs, then goes into a fit of hiccups. "Yeah, it's a pretty bad name."

"Just tell me one thing Anna…"

"What?"

"What room is he sleeping in?'

**~0o0o0o~**

Around midnight, Elsa sneaked out of her room-which was sure a first since she does this pretty much close to never. But this is an exception. _No one_ messes with her little sister. Once she gets to the grand royal guestroom, she freezes up the doorknob to break in, silent as a ghost.

She then sees the accursed Frank lying in his bed. Elsa rolls her eyes and snorts to herself. This Prince Frank looked plain and ugly himself, with his pointy chin and too long nose. The princess tiptoes over to nearby windows, opening them. She smiles to herself, seeing that it was a snowstorm outside. _Perfect._

Next part in her plan, Elsa covers herself with a white bedsheet. She remembers that she swore to never use her ice powers so she won't hurt her sister or others-once again, an exception. Besides, she's just going to scare the prince, nothing more…

Suddenly, Elsa gives out an unearthly wail moaning, "WooooaaahhHHHHH!"

She hears rustles of bedsheets, and sees a faint dark outline of a boy sitting up. He says sleepily and crankily, "Who are _you_?"

Elsa continues the act saying, "I am the guardian ghost that haunts the castle...and you said very mean things to Anna."

"What's it to you" Frank snaps, widely awake now.

The princes frowns to herself under the covers. _He's rude too. Oh Mother, Father, what a pick you made!_ "It's everything to me," Elsa replies in an other-worldly whispery ghost voice. "You'll regret to ever mess with my sis-Anna, again." She raises her hands, blue sparks fizzing all around them. The temperature drops in the room, snow from the windows flying in. Frigid winds fly all around the two.

"What is this?!" Frank screeches, Elsa seeing his outline flailing.

"Say sorry to Anna. Or else, I might come for another visit…"

"Y-yes, I p-p-promise!" The prince of Alutrious chatters.

Elsa stifles laughter, dropping her hands. The coldness and snow immediately disappears. She steps back slowly, treading her steps very carefully. "I was never heeerrree...go back to sleep…" She echoes, then goes out of the door. Laughing silently to herself, she goes back into her room, locking it once more.

The next day, Anna is once again at Elsa' door, sounding better than she did the day before. "Guess what? Frank left. Mama and Father said that Frank left by the time I woke up. He was scared out of his wits, that pansy!" Anna bursts out into giggles. "Why, I even overheard from the servants that he wetted his bed!"

Elsa doesn't try to hold back her laughter this time.

"Oh yeah, and the weird thing is, Frank also had a cold for some reason, and his windows were open! So his room is really cold, colder than you should expect than from open windows!" Anna exclaims, ponder in her voice.

As usual, Elsa does not answer, but gives a secretive and warm smile to herself.

**A/N: I am going to have SO MUCH FUN with these one-shots! Aah, nothing like sisterly fluff! Reviews are appreciated please!**


	2. Wedding Day

**A/N: KrisWilliams, you made a point. From this point on, I'll put the age, time, and genre of each one-shot. ;D**

**Genre: Family/Friendship**

**Age: Mid-Twenties**

**Time: A few years after the events of Frozen**

**~Wedding Day~**

Elsa smile formally to the guests, yet she clearly beaming on the outside. Everything was perfect. All of the guests were present, the wedding decorations were set, Kristoff was there are time, and the food (most of all the chocolate cake) was cooked. Now the only thing missing is…

The Queen of Arendelle gives out a small sigh, her eyes wandering up towards the ceiling. The bride.

Glad to see that it was five minutes before the wedding ceremony started, Elsa quickly strided her way upstairs towards her young sister's room, holding her high usual posture. Clenching the fabric of her specially ice-made bridesmaid she created for this particular day, she carefully holds it high enough to not trip on it. Time was of the essence.

The platinum blonde royal then stops in front of Anna's bedroom. She puts her forehead against the door, her hand sliding over to the doorknob. Locked. _Oh,_ Elsa thought distastefully. _She cannot be late. Is she having second thoughts?_ The elder sister takes a brief moment to consider what she should say to her sister. What advice she should give? Marriage is a big thing...one of the mysteries that Elsa does not have much personal experience on.

Biting her bottom lip she says softly, "Anna, please, I know you're in there…"

A whimper of excitement yet nervousness is heard through the door. Elsa chuckles to herself. "People are wondering where you are...I know you're hesitant, but he's not like Hans, I'm always here for you, I know you're ready for this…" Elsa leans her head on the door and continues saying, "You've been talking about this special day, for many years, don't back out of this right now…"

Elsa can see the faint shadow of shoes standing behind the door, still and hesitant. A small smile of nostalgia curls onto her lips and she breathes out the childhood line that she and her sister repeated so often, "...Do You Wanna, Build a Snowman?"

With that, the door finally swings open, revealing Anna. Elsa gasps, her eyes tearing up. Her sister looked..._neat._ Scary. Yet also beautiful, with her light blue wedding dress, billowing out at the bottom perfectly, the trail laid out evenly behind, and Anna's orange hair braided into a bun. Clasping her hands, Elsa softly squeals.

Anna smiles widely, yet it trembling with doubt and uncertainty. "It doesn't have to be in one piece…" She says slowly, on the verge of laughing.

Elsa lets out a light laugh. "Okay, let's go." She says, taking her sister by the hand and leading her to her groom-to-be.


End file.
